


Baby Names

by witchy_words



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars
Genre: Baby Names, Everyone lives, F/M, Fix It Fic, Pregnancy, after Scarrif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_words/pseuds/witchy_words
Summary: Cassian and Jyn discuss baby names. Part II of Another little Captain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my tumblr friend dark-soul-beautiful-mind, for both the idea and all of Jyn's POV.

Jyn was laying in the bunk of her and Cassian's room in the headquarters. Both of them were drifting somewhere between awake and asleep, and she was running her fingers gently up and down his arm. Her other arm was resting around her now swollen belly that was protruding slightly from underneath her shirt. "Hey, Cassian?" She asked, breaking the silence between them. "Where are you at in terms of baby names? We're almost at the end of this, and we don't even have a name yet." She said, smiling up at the sleepy Cassian next to her.

 

Cassian sighed happily. He treasured every moment with Jyn, these conversations about the future of their child, their family brought him untold joy. He often found himself unable to wrap him head around the fact that this was his real life. He kissed the side of his wife’s head. “I had actually wanted to talk to you about that.” he said sleepily. “I was thinking. If it’s a girl, maybe Esperanza. It means hope in my native language. And maybe…” he hesitated, unsure of how Jyn would feel about his next suggestion. He hesitated. “Maybe if it’s a boy… we could call him Galen? After your father of course… I just think it’d be a good family name.” 

 

Jyn turned her head towards him, a bright smile on her lips. "I think that both of those names are perfect." She said, her eyes watering up a little. "How did I ever manage to find someone as perfect as you in this huge Galaxy, huh? I so don't deserve you." Jyn whispered, pressing a kiss to his nose gently and then closing her eyes. She rubbed her hand gently across her stomach, smiling as she could feel the movement of small feet against the skin. It was still hard to believe that there was life inside of her...

 

“No, mi amor, it is I who do not deserve you.” He said quietly and sincerely. He placed his hand on top of hers. He couldn’t wait to see and hold the tiny life growing inside Jyn. “I can’t wait to hold this baby, Jyn, to be a family. I just want to protect you both, but I need to do my duty to the rebellion as well. I feel like a traitor, Jyn. I- I was looking into houses for us… on Naboo.” He turned his face into her hair, hiding the conflicted emotions passing across his face. “I’m just not sure what to do, but I know, whatever I do, I want to do it with you.” The last words were little more than a whisper into her hair. Even though he trusted Jyn with every fiber of his being, it was still hard for him sometimes to override the huge walls he’d built for himself, the walls that kept his emotions in check, kept him from getting attached. He was so glad he’d let Jyn in, but that didn’t make it any easier to make huge decisions like potentially leaving the rebellion.

Jyn nodded, closing her eyes and relaxing against him. "I think we should do whatever we feel is right. As long as the baby isn't in danger, then I wouldn't mind staying here." She mumbled, reaching up with her other hand to slide it through his long hair soothingly. She knew that he was conflicted between his job and his family, and that she would feel the same if she were in the situation. "If you want to stay and fight, then I'll fight with you every step of the way, and if you want to move to Naboo, then I'll go with you. As long as I'm with you, and our baby, then that's all I'll ever need." Jyn smiled softly at him, letting out a soft sigh.


End file.
